1. Field of the Invention:
This invention is in the field of input converters for electrical load circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the past, there have been problems with photocouplers when a converter is used for AC inputs, because the photocouplers were unilaterial in nature. The converters therefore only sensed current in every other half cycle. Further, in the past, the collector voltage of the phototransistor has been at a supply voltage, such as 12 volts. Therefore, the possibility of leakage, or noise, of the phototransistor was significant.